Quirrel
An inquisitive, upbeat explorer, fascinated by the myths of Hallownest. Quirrel is an observer, not a warrior, but he knows the Kingdom's dangers and has some skills with a Nail. Initially found at the Temple of the Black Egg. In addition to a standard mask, he wears a second, larger mask on top of his head like a hat. First Encounter, Temple of the Black Egg Quirrel is first met staring at the Black Egg in wonder. He briefly talks about how he feels drawn to the egg. He also explains that many travellers have come down into the ruins and fallen, and lightly suggests that they may have useful belongings that the Knight could use. Once the player has defeated False Knight, Quirrel will no longer be present at this location. Second Encounter, Lake of Unn Quirrel is found sitting on a rock next to the bench inside the structure, polishing his nail. He tells the Knight that its blade is looking a little worn, and that it may not fare as well below the surface. Third Encounter, Queen's Station Inside the station, Quirrel can be found sitting on the edge of a platform above the entrance to the Stagway. Fourth Encounter, Mantis Village If the Knight enters Mantis Village while still wielding an Old Nail, Quirrel hints at seeking out the Nailsmith before proceeding further past the boss fight. Fifth Encounter, City of Tears Quirrel is found sitting on a bench on the way into the City of Tears, looking out the window. He tells the player he feels pulled into the city, but is hesitant to enter, not knowing why. He mentions the water coming down endlessly from above and that he wants to see where it comes from before he leaves the Kingdom. Sixth Encounter, Deepnest He is next found resting in the Hot Spring in Deepnest. He hints at the existence of a village in Deepnest, home to those who never accepted Hallownest's King. Seventh Encounter, Crystal Peak Quirrel is found standing next to a huge window at the peak, looking down onto Dirtmouth, pondering. Eighth Encounter, Outside the Teacher's Archives Found just outside the entrance to the Teacher's Archives, somewhat confused, feeling drawn inside. He later appears during the Uumuu boss fight to help the Knight by puncturing the outer membrane of the boss, allowing the Knight to damage them. Ninth Encounter, before Monomon After inspecting the tank that Monomon the Teacher is inside, Quirrel will jump up from below. He has since regained his memory and explains the history of the Teacher and that he played a part in her protection. He holds up his hat, which is revealed to be Monomon's mask, and undoes that protection to help the Knight. Afterwards he sits there until the Knight leaves. Final Encounter, Blue Lake In the final encounter with Quirrel, he's found sitting next to Blue Lake, as he said he would want to see where the rain water is coming from in the City of Tears before he leaves the Kingdom. He tells the Knight that now, after seeing the world twice over, he finally feels at peace, and he is thankful he could see its beauty again. After the conversation, the Knight can choose to sit next to him in silence. Doing so rewards the "Witness" achievement. After leaving the room, Quirrel will have disappeared. His nail can be seen planted into the ground beside the Lake. Trivia * After the final encounter with Quirrel at the Blue Lake, upon re-entering the area, his nail will be planted into the ground. It is unknown what happens to Quirrel after this, however he states during the City of Tears encounter that he wants to see where the rain water is coming from before he leaves the Kingdom. * Quirrel is one of three characters in the game that can help during a boss fight. The others are Cloth during the Traitor Lord fight and Hornet while fighting the Hollow Knight. That being said, he is the only one who is guaranteed to help. * The mask Quirrel wears on his head is identical to the mask of Monomon the Teacher. It is later revealed that Quirrel used to work under Monomon before the fall of Hallownest ru:Квиррел Category:NPC Category:Side Quest Category:Lore